Mistletoe
by FandomChik
Summary: Something I wrote up on Christmas Eve. Kyle and Eric are at a Christmas Eve party and get stuck under the mistletoe. Might make into story. Prequel or Sequel? Both?


At the moment, Kyle Broflovski was at a Christmas Eve party he did not want to be at. Not only did it mostly include adults that wanted nothing more than do get drunk, it included the last person Kyle wanted to see on Christmas Eve, Eric Theodore Cartman. It wasn't because Kyle hated the fat, Jew-hating, Nazi-no, it was because Kyle loved the not-so-fat-anymore, still Jew-hating, Nazi. Yes, somewhere along tenth and twelfth grade Kyle had fallen in love with Eric Cartman. No one knew, of course -Kyle still had his suspicions about Kenny, though- Kyle still had to come out as gay even. Kyle never had felt anything towards anyone other than Eric, sure he had the occasional girlfriend but it was only for appearance sake. Kyle would eventually break up with her after a couple months.

At the moment, Eric Cartman was at a Christmas Eve party he did not want to be at. It was hosted by his mother for the pure sake of wanting to have sex with as many men she could have sex with, not only that but Eric only had seen one other kid here this entire time -who he was also sitting next to at the moment- and that kid happened to be Kyle. Kyle was the person Eric has 'hated' for his seventeen years alive. But that's not true, see what Eric would never admit to anyone -though he was sure Kenny already knew- he was in love the red-headed Jew. Eric had become more nice to the Jew in a sense, he would try to be nicer to him, would agree to him more, and even has bought him a Christmas present for the last three years.

Kyle, not able to stand the increasing tension between him and Eric, speaks up.

"Why'd your mom throw this party anyway?"

Eric glances at Kyle from the corner of his eye, was the Jew really that stupid to not realize?

"I though you were smarter than this, Jew. She wants to get drunk and have sex with as many men as she can before the clock strikes twelve."

Kyle looks at Eric once he says these words, not only did Eric say this with a waver in his voice, but Kyle could see the invisible sadness behind the brown eyes.

"Oh, shit dude. I didn't know, Sorry." Kyle said looking away.

Eric looks over at Kyle.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Jew."

"Keep telling yourself that." Kyle mutters under his breath.

Eric turns his head towards the Jew, not being able to keep the anger from surfacing. "There's nothing to keep telling myself." He growls watching Kyle's emerald green eyes look over at him.

"Whatever, fatass. I'm going to get something to eat." Kyle mumbles the last part to himself even though he's sure that Cartman heard him.

Eric watches as Kyle stands and moves around the drunk and high adults. Feeling something deep in his stomach Eric stands up and pushes people aside as he tries to reach Kyle. As he's about to reach out to Kyle he hears his mom yell for him.

This makes both Kyle and Cartman look over to where the sound came from. There they find Liane with some random man sucking at her neck. Her smile is lopsided as she points above their heads. They both look up at the same time and a deep blush goes across both their faces. Above their heads is nothing other than a mistletoe that seems to be smirking down at the two boys.

Kyle looks at Eric, a blush still spread over his face. He steps forwards while looking down at his feet; he knows he doesn't have to do it, but he wants to.

Eric reaches down and cups Kyle's chin making his head face upwards and meeting his eyes.

"Eric, we don't have-" Kyle's words are cut off by Eric's warm lips. His eyes widen is shock but soon he's wrapping his arms around Eric's neck, pulling him closer. His eyes flutter shut at the feeling of Eric's body pushed up against him.

Eric couldn't believe it was actually happening, as soon as Kyle had called him 'Eric' he just lost it and pulled the red head against him. He's had thoughts about the situation him and Kyle would be in when he finally gave into his feelings and messed up anything he and Kyle had. None of these situations ever were at his house, surrounded by drunk adults and under a mistletoe.

They stayed kissing until their lungs burned for air and by that time Kyle's hat was on the floor along with Eric's and Kyle could tell he needed his insulin. After sucking in a deep breath he opened his eyes and was met with Eric's deep chocolate brown ones. They were still wrapped up in each other as they stared into each other's eyes searching if they both wanted it. When they both found their answer they smiled softly at each other and separated.

After Christmas break when Kyle and Eric showed up to the bus stop Kenny gave them a knowing smirk. He was met with a glare, a blush, and a questioning look from his three friends.


End file.
